1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic music system in which a computer on which music software has been installed is connected to a remote controller so that a user can control the music software through the use of the remote controller. The present invention also relates to a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, integrated music software which includes a MIDI sequencing function referred to as DAW (digital audio workstation) and music software having a single function of MIDI sequencer are known. By installing the conventional music software on a personal computer (PC) to execute the software, the PC can be used as an apparatus for creating music (for example, see Cubase SX/SL Tettei Sousa Guide: Ritto Music, Jul. 31, 2004.).
On the music creating apparatus realized by the conventional music software, generally, a user is to operate a pointing device such as a mouse and a character/numeric keyboard provided for the PC in order to create music. Furthermore, the user can connect the PC to a MIDI keyboard or the like so that the user can record his performance on the MIDI keyboard in real time. In addition, the user can control the music software by use of a multiplicity of switches and operators such as knobs and sliders provided on the MIDI keyboard and the like.